


World of Chances

by phasha18



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beacon Hills Preserve, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Family, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective Sheriff Stilinski, Protective Stiles Stilinski, Slow Build, Stiles Stilinski Has a Sister, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2020-01-25 22:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phasha18/pseuds/phasha18
Summary: Emilia Stilinski, the girl who ran with the wolves. To Stiles that was just a fairy tale that he was told, he never in a million years believed that it was true. He hasn't seen her except for the odd video chat for nearly six years due to her joining the army.“Remember the story about the girl who ran with the wolves?”





	1. Together

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any of the characters from Teen Wolf they belong to their creator. I own Emilia Stilinski and anything/anyone else you don't recognise._

**World of Chances**

  
**Chapter 01:** _Together_

  
“I think I've worked it out,” Stiles ran a hand over his face as he looked at Scott while the two teenagers sat in his bedroom.

“Worked what out?” Scott questioned yawning as he looked back at Stiles and saw the near triumphant look on his face.

“Why sour-wolf turns up in my room,” Stiles answered, with a grin before he continued. “This hasn't always been my room...it was Em's before she left,”

“You think Derek, as in Derek Hale looks for your older sister?” Scott raised his eyebrow at him, neither teen realising that Emilia Stilinski was standing outside under the window listening with Derek.

Emilia looked at Derek and smiled, she knew what he'd been doing – they had both been waiting for him to work it out. He'd worked out part of why Derek had done it, the first time had been a pure accident. Derek wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.

“You going to tell your dad the reason you came home?” Derek's voice was barely above a whisper as he spoke.

“I can't, how do you tell your father what happened to you...” Emilia muttered, linking their fingers together as she rested her head against his shoulder. “He'll want to...you know,”

“Hey, I still want to even though I know you took care of it, it didn't change the colour of your eyes,” Derek told her quietly, as they both looked up and saw Scott and Stiles staring out the window at them. “You might want to tell Stiles,”

“No, he'll be in the same boat as pops,” Emilia hissed before waving up at Stiles and Scott before returning her attention to Derek while they listened to what Scott was telling Stiles.

Stiles turned to Scott away from the window and poked him accusingly wondering when he had planned on telling him they were outside the window. Scott looked at Stiles and then glanced out the window again, almost wishing that Peter hadn't bitten him. Stiles prodded Scott again before he spoke.

“What are they saying? Why is my sister even talking to the murderer?” Stiles hissed, causing Emilia to look at Derek and raise her eyebrow at him.

“He said something about telling your dad why she came home,” Scott said listening for any more details that the older Stilinski would give. “Stiles, I think something bad happened to her,”

“Bad how? What did she say?” Stiles tapped his foot on the floor impatiently as he looked at Scott and then towards the window. “Did he do something to her?”

“No, but something about the colour of her eyes...Stiles I think she's...”

Stiles and Scott looked out the window and noticed that Derek and Emilia had moved and were no longer outside. They did notice that the Camaro was still parked outside which had them both wondering where the hell Derek and Emilia had gone. Stiles opened his bedroom door and looked down the hall way almost jumping when he heard the fridge open and shut.

“Em? Is that you?” there was Sheriff Noah Stilinski's voice (better known as pops/dad), Stiles looked down the opposite end of the hallway and saw their father emerging from the bedroom.

“Yeah pops it's me,” Emilia called back, glancing at Derek and smiling at him, she could handle her father. “Can we talk?” A second later and Noah was sliding on his slippers and padding down the hall and the stairs towards the kitchen.

“Always,” Noah said pulling his oldest child into his arms before his eyes settled on Derek and he realised that that he was in his house. “What's he doing here?”

“Dad, he's been my friend since we were in diapers,” Emilia answered, even if it wasn't exactly the answer that her dad wanted. “Stiles, I know you and Scott are there you may as well come in,” minutes later and the two teenagers were tumbling into the kitchen.

“Em! When did you get home?” Stiles questioned straightening himself up and pulling Scott up with him.

“Couple of days ago...been staying at a hotel,” Emilia said, she couldn't exactly say that she'd been staying with Derek since Derek didn't technically have a home as far as they knew.

“More importantly why are you home?” Noah asked, his eyes not moving from Derek and the way that the man was looking at his daughter.

“Well...something happened...I was attacked,” Emilia took a deep breath, she didn't know how to tell them what had happened. It had been hard enough telling Derek the night she'd arrived.

“Attacked?!?! Attacked how?” Noah looked at Emilia and then at Derek his eyes narrowing as he did so.

“Dad! It wasn't Derek. He wouldn't hurt me not in a million years,”

Emilia stood in front of Derek, and grasped his hand from behind as he squeezed it. Stiles and Scott exchanged a very confused expressions wondering what was happening. Emilia smiled at Stiles, and he could have sworn that the sparkle she had when he was a kid was gone.

“Scott, it might be time for you to go home now,” Noah said looking to Emilia and then at Stiles and back again. “You too Hale,”

“I'll...” Stiles started to say before he was glared at by Emilia. “Or not, see you at school,” Scott nodded but didn't move until Derek grabbed his arm and gave him a yank and Emilia's hand a tight squeeze before they were out the door.

“Stay Der,” Emilia's voice was barely above a whisper she didn't want her father or brother knowing what she knew.

“Not going anywhere,” Derek answered, leaning against the Camaro as he watched Scott look at him and then at the house.

“Emilia, what happened?” Noah questioned, taking a deep breath as he looked at his oldest child before he sat down in one of the kitchen chairs.

Emilia took a deep breath before she spoke. “I know I said I was attacked...but I was raped by one of the platoon members, and physically assaulted twice,” Emilia spoke quickly as she looked between her father and brother. Stiles blinked, now he knew where he learnt his fast talking and it wasn't just his ADHD. “He was court-marshalled, and I decided that it was time for me to leave,”

“I'll kill the bastard,” Noah said as his arms found their way around her and then Stiles was joining in.

Outside Derek was watching Scott, who had been listening to the exchange and his eyebrow rose as he listened to Emilia's heartbeat. Derek smirked, he knew that the teenager was picking up on something that he couldn't quite work out what it was. Scott looked at Derek and then back at the house before he was standing in front of the older man.

“What did you mean when you said her eyes hadn't changed?” Scott questioned, his arms crossed in front of his body as he listened again and heard something that shouldn't have been there.

“Not my place to say. Now tell me what you're hearing and sensing?” Derek answered, folding his arms across his own chest and looking past the teenager towards the house. “Calm down Em,”

“Her heartbeat is going crazy, but there's something else,” Scott said as he heard an even fainter heartbeat that was almost like a flutter.

“What else?” Derek questioned as he heard Emilia saying that she was trying to calm down but finding it hard.

“A second heartbeat...” Scott trailed off watching as Derek nodded he knew what the younger werewolf had just picked up on. “Do they know? Does she know?”

“What do you think?” Derek answered, not moving from the car until he saw Emilia walking towards them with Stiles following close behind her.

“Em! Wait!” Stiles practically threw himself at his sister wrapping his arms and legs around the older girl.

“Stiles get off me,” Emilia muttered, looking up at Derek near helplessly as they tumbled to the ground. Derek smiled at Emilia and nodded she could push him off if she really wanted. “I did warn you,” Emilia pushed off the ground causing Stiles to tumble into a heap

“How?” Stiles questioned sitting on the ground looking up at Emilia and Derek. Scott was looking almost cautiously at the older girl.

Emilia dusted herself off and looked at Stiles before she closed her eyes and opened them again. Stiles scrambled backwards, while Scott took a step back and looked between Derek and Emilia. Derek rolled his eyes, he hadn't been the one to bite her. Emilia's eyes glowed golden before fading back to hazel.

“When?” Stiles questioned standing up, as he watched Emilia step closer to Derek.

“Long time ago,” Emilia answered taking a deep breath, it was just another subject that she didn't want to talk about in the front yard.

“How long?” Stiles prodded, before he wrapped his arms around his sister and rested his head against her shoulder. “And you don't have do to it alone,”

“Stiles, I'm never alone,” Emilia smiled planting a kiss on the side of his head. “However if you want continue this conversation I'll meet you after school tomorrow,”

Stiles looked cautiously at his sister before he spoke again. “Hales been climbing in my bedroom window,”

“And?” Emilia raised her eyebrow that was nothing new from her memory.

“I think I know why,” Stiles stated triumphantly looking between Stiles and Emilia as he spoke.

“It was Em's room before it was yours,” Derek shrugged still leaning against the Camaro.

“Der used to join me all the time,” Emilia said, as she removed Stiles' arms from around her and stepped closer to Derek again.

“WHAT!” Stiles exclaimed this time both Emilia and Derek burst out laughing, they couldn't help it.

“Not like that you idiot, Derek's been my best-friend since I was in diapers,” Emilia said once she had managed to calm herself down. “Remember the story about the girl who ran with the wolves?”


	2. Memories/Warrior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This entire chapter is set nine years prior in 2002, before Derek met Paige. 
> 
> “Mom! You can't ask her to do that,” Laura huffed, she didn't want the teenage girl to have to hide what she was from her family if she didn't die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Chapter 3 will come in approximately two weeks, maybe before that.

**Chapter 02:** _Memories/Warrior_

  
_**Nine years earlier – 2002**_  
Derek, Laura and Emilia were running through the preserve, Talia had long accepted the oldest Stilinski child into the pack after seeing her become fast friends with her oldest children. Emilia was trusted with their secret after Derek accidentally shifted in front of her. It hadn't scared her in fact she'd ushered him into an empty class room before running off to get Laura two years earlier.

“Derek, stop! We can't go that way!” Laura called, as she grabbed hold of Emilia's arm to stop her from running any further.

“Laura go after him, I'll stay here. I promise,” Emilia smiled at her, pushing the older teen after Derek urging her to run after him.

Laura nodded and took off running after Derek, after a couple of minutes of Emilia standing alone in the middle of the preserve she heard something behind her. Jumping she saw Peter, their uncle making his way towards her questioning what the teenager was doing by herself. Emilia smiled when she saw the older man, once she realised who it was.

“Emilia, why are you out here alone?” Peter questioned, he wasn't much older than her, Laura and Derek. Emilia had not long turned fourteen, while Derek was about to fourteen and Laura was seventeen.

“I wasn't alone until three minutes ago. Laura's gone to find Derek...” Emilia pointed in the direction her two friends had run causing Peter to shake his head.

“Go, run back to the house now and don't stop,” Peter told her, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her so she was facing in the direction of the house. “Go now!”

“What? Why?” Emilia asked, Peter looked at her and sighed before he spoke.

“Just go, I'll get Derek and Laura,” Peter said before he pushed her forcing her to run before she stumbled and fell over her own feet.

Emilia looked back at Peter as she ran as fast as she could back to the Hale House. On her way she tripped over a log that hadn't been there earlier. As she stood up and started running again she heard growling coming from somewhere, somewhere that she couldn't make out. Emilia didn't recognise the sound so she kept running until she found herself being pummelled into a tree. Emilia screamed as loud as she could, alerting Derek, Laura and Peter to the fact that she was in trouble. Laura, Derek and Peter all raced to where Emilia was being held up against a tree. Peter pulled the other werewolf off her and told his niece and nephew to get her out of there.

“Run! Take Emilia and run!” Peter growled, the two teenagers nodded and helped Emilia up on to her feet again.

“I didn't stop...” Emilia mumbled, Peter nodded he knew that she hadn't stopped running.

“We have to get you back to the house, to tell mom what happened,” Laura said as they helped her to run back to the house.

“What's Peter going to do?” Derek questioned as they both felt Emilia going limp between them as they reached the house.

“Mom! Em's hurt bad!” Laura yelled, as they stopped at the bottom of the steps and their parents came running down the stairs.

“Michael, take her inside. Derek go with your father. Laura with me,” Talia spoke calmly to her children as her husband took Emilia from Derek and Laura.

Laura took Talia back to where they had left Peter and unknown werewolf. Peter had his foot against what he had determined was a rogue. Talia flashed her eyes at her younger brother before letting out a growl.

“You attacked a teenage girl, unprovoked on Hale land,” Talia spoke calmly and diplomatically as she motioned for Peter to pick up the wolf. “Laura, go back to the house,” Laura stood frozen to the spot before her mother used her alpha voice on her. “Now,”

Laura took off towards the house again, only stopping when she nearly couldn’t see her mother, Uncle and the intruder. Laura stopped for a second to watch before she continued on her way back to the house. At the house Derek was playing in the front yard with 7 year old Cora.

“What happened to Emmy?” Cora asked stopping from running around causing Derek to run straight into her.

“She got hurt badly, Mom will take care of it,” Derek told her as he crouched down in front of her looking up as Laura walked into view. “What's mom doing?” Derek asked as Cora jumped onto his back and rested his head against her shoulder.

“With Peter. She had me come back, how's Em?” Laura answered, as she headed up the front steps past her brother and sister.

“Dad won't let us in, he wants to wait for mom,” Derek answered, trying to put Cora down only to have his little sister hold on tighter. “But I can hear. She's in pain,”

“I'm going in, I don't like Em in pain,” Laura said before she pushed open the front door and walked into the living room where their father had placed Emilia on the sofa.

Laura walked cautiously towards the sofa once their father looked up at her and saw that it was only her. Michael motioned for Laura to what she could while he had cleaned the teenage girl up. Laura gingerly went to the sofa, and got on her knees and took Emilia's hand in hers. Slowly the pain leached from her friend and went up her arm.

“Em,” Laura was quiet as she looked up hearing her mother walking into the house. “Mom, what do we do?”

“Make her comfortable, I'll call her parents and let them know she's staying the night,” Talia said as she headed to the phone by the wall and picked it up dialling the Stilinski's. “Claudia, it's Talia. Laura and Derek have invited Em to stay the night. We'll bring her home sometime tomorrow,” with that Talia hung up the phone causing Laura to look at her strangely. “Answering machine,”

“Mom? What's going to happen to her?” Derek questioned, standing in the door way with Cora close behind him.

“Peter take Cora to her room please,” Talia requested looking to her younger brother and then her daughter. “Cora, go with Uncle Peter,”

“But mom,” Cora whined, Talia sighed and pushed the younger girl out of the room and shut the door behind her.

Talia turned back to face her husband and two oldest children. Laura was still crouched beside Emilia and Derek was standing behind their father keeping out of the way. Derek looked around his father and to Emilia and then up at his mother, he was clearly worried about her and she could see it. Talia nodded to Derek that it was alright to step closer to her, but not before she wrapped him in her arms.

“Derek, she will be okay. I don't want you and Laura worrying about her,” Talia said as she pulled back and put her hands on either side of her teenage sons face. “Go sit with her,” Talia kissed the top of Derek's head and gave him a gentle push.

“Mom! She's getting worse,” Laura exclaimed holding onto Emilia's hand tightly and letting the pain bleed into her.

“Laura, Derek go into the other room now. Michael take them with you please,” Talia said causing Derek to stop in his tracks and Laura to stand up both looking at their mother.

  
“Mom, what are you doing?” Laura questioned, as their father stood and started to turn them from the room. “No dad. I want to know what mom's going to do,”

“Not now Laura,” Michael said taking hold of her shoulder only for her to grab his hand and thrust is it off. “Laura,”

“It's okay, take Derek. Laura can stay,” Talia sighed resigned to the fact that she would need to show her teenage daughter sooner or later.

Derek looked at his sister and then mother before he followed his father from the room, he knew that he wasn't going to be allowed to listen to whatever happened in the room. Laura watched as Derek and her father left before her attention was on her mother. Talia had replaced Laura and was now sitting on the floor beside Emilia.

“Emilia sweetheart, I want you to listen to me. If I don't give you the bite you will die,” Talia spoke quietly to her while taking hold of her hand.

“Mom?” Laura's voice was quiet as she stayed glued to the floor looking at her mother and at Emilia.

“Emilia, it's up to you,” Talia looked to Emilia who's eyes were darting between Laura and Talia. “Laura, that was a rogue omega that attacked her,”

“Mom! You can't ask her to do that,” Laura huffed, she didn't want the teenage girl to have to hide what she was from her family if she didn't die.

“Laura,” Talia warned her eyes flashing red as she spoke to her daughter, Laura's eyes flashing gold in response. “This is Emilia's decision, and she is lucid enough to make that decision on her own,”

Emilia nodded to Talia, she was ready but she wasn't ready at the same time, she just didn't want to die. It wasn't her time. Talia took Emilia's hand and extended her teeth until they were sharp, it wasn't something that she practised but it had been done before. Talia leaned forward and put her mouth to Emilia's arm and bit down, Emilia bit her lip as her eyes fell on Laura. Laura smiled weakly at her friend before she turned around, she couldn't handle it as her mother released Emilia's arm.

“Laura, get the first aid kit,” Talia moved from the floor so that she was sitting with Emilia's head in her lap. “And send your brother to bed,” Laura nodded before she made a move to leave the room.

“Em, you'll be okay...” Laura's voice was quiet as she watched her mother stroking the hair from Emilia's face as the girl closed her eyes.

Laura opened the door to the living room and was faced with Derek and Peter, her father had gone up stairs to Cora and sent Peter back down. “Der, mom said to go to bed...but I don't think it will hurt if you see Em,” Laura said looking between Derek and Peter, Peter raised his eyebrow at his niece.

“Derek, don't go in there,” Peter warned grabbing his nephew by the shoulder before he had the chance to move. “Go up to bed, I'd do as your mother said,”

Laura glared at Peter before offering an apologetic smile to Derek and pushing past the two of them and racing to the bathroom to grab the first aid kit. Talia, Peter, Laura, Cora and Derek may have been wolves but they had family that were human. Laura rooted around in the bathroom before she managed to produce the first aid kit, when she turned around Derek was standing in the doorway.

“Lore, what's going on? What did mom do?” Laura shook her head at Derek's question, giving him the answer that he hadn't wanted. “No...”

“Go to bed Der,” Laura hoped that Derek wouldn't hate their mother for what she had done. “Mom'll stay up with her all night. You know she will,” Derek nodded and pushed past Laura heading straight for his bedroom and slamming the door shut.

“Laura, sweetheart hurry up,” Talia's voice called up the stairs prompting the teenager to race back down to her mother. Talia took the first aid kit from her daughter and the two of them set about cleaning and dressing the wounds. “Go and grab a pair of your pajama's for Emilia,” Laura shook her head as Peter appeared in the door way.

“Talia,” Peter extended his hand holding out one of his own old shirts for the teenager to wear. Talia looked at Peter and let out a sigh before taking the shirt.

Talia stayed up with Emilia that night, keeping an eye on the teenager and making sure that she was comfortable. She wasn't sure what she would have done had Emilia died during the night. Sometime during the night both Laura and Derek had crept from their bedrooms and into the lounge room, Laura curling up on the single sofa and Derek on the floor beside the sofa.

The next morning, Emilia sat with Derek and Laura in the living room the bite having taken and the wounds from the rouge omega clearing up and the one from Talia being gone. Talia supposed that it was because she was in the presence of the pack that they had worked.


	3. Just Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles tries to get more information out of Emilia, but fails.
> 
> Derek rescues Isaac and gives him the option of being bitten, while taking him to Emilia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :) more coming in approximately two weeks time.
> 
> Hope you're enjoying.

**Chapter 03:** _Just Breathe_

 

_**Present day – February 2011**_  
“Remember the story about the girl who ran with the wolves?”

Stiles and Scott looked at one another and then at Derek and Emilia who were laughing at their reactions. The two teenagers hadn't seen Derek that way, they'd only seen him as being a stubborn ass-hole in the two months that they had known him. Stiles remembered the stories about the fire and wondered if his sister had known about it back then.

“What are you laughing at?” Stiles questioned running a hand over the top of his head as he looked at his sister again.

“Stuff, just you pair,” Emilia shrugged, not really knowing what else to say she knew that she'd told them the story plenty of times over the years until Scott had told her to stop at least. “What do you remember about the story?”

“That there was a girl that was only little, you used to say that she was seven years old and that she would go out into the forest to play,” Stiles paused, trying to think of the exact words that his sister used. Derek could see Stiles' brain ticking over and over as he processed the words.

“What else?” Emilia smiled at him, before she found that Derek's head was resting on her shoulder and his eyes closing. “On second thoughts, you pair go to school,”

“What! No, not after you drop shit on me,” Stiles exclaimed, only getting a glare from his sister in reply.

“Come on man, we have lacrosse...Danny just messaged asking where we were,” Scott answered, he wanted to spend as little time as possible with Derek.

“Oh shit, we were a little pre...” Stiles started to say before he was dragged to his car by Scott.

After Scott and Stiles left, Emilia and Derek stood out the front of the Stilinski house a moment longer before getting in the Camaro. Noah watched as both of his children left, pondering what he was going to do with the information that Emilia had left him with. Derek drove Emilia back to the abandoned station that he'd been staying in.

“Em, what are you going to do?” Derek questioned as they headed back to to the abandoned station and went inside after pulling his car out of sight.

“I...I don't know,” Emilia answered, running a hand through her hair before pulling it back. “I honestly didn't think I'd be back here so soon,”

“You couldn’t have known what was going to happen,” Derek said as they headed inside and he dragged her to one of the subway cars and pulled her inside.

“Yeah, well that was not planned I can assure you that,” Emilia told him as she sat down on one of the seats and looked up at him as he leant against the pole. “I’m scared, I mean what I am meant to do I’m 24 years old and was in the military until a month ago,”

Derek looked at her still leaning against the pole before he spoke. “Em, you've been to hell and back already,” Derek ran a hand over his face, neither of them were new to the life of being a wolf but he was new to being the Alpha. “Remember you're family,”

“Thanks Der,” Emilia smiled at him, she didn't know what she was going to do – but she did know that she needed to see a gynaecologist and obstetrician.

“What happened when you were over there?” Derek asked, he hadn't said anything about it until that point as she'd told him not to, not until she'd seen her dad and brother.

Emilia took a deep breath and motioned for Derek to join her on the seat. She couldn't talk not while he was standing so far away from her. That was the deal, they were best-friends, family. Derek moved slowly before sitting beside her and turning to face her.

“Em?” Derek didn’t want to prod but at the same time he wanted to know what was troubling her.

“A lot...when you’re one of three females in the platoon they either respect you or shit all over you,” Emilia answered, running a hand over her face before it landed on her stomach. “Der, I know I said one of the platoon members but he wasn't just that,”

“What was he?” Derek raised an eyebrow, folding his arms over his chest as he listened to her.

“One of my CO's, the last time I don't think he was expecting me to forcefully remove him,” Emilia said, closing her eyes as she remembered physically picking up the man and throwing him from the room they'd been in.

“You're remembering, I can tell your heartbeat just spiked,” Derek unfold his arms and put a hand on her leg. “Relax Em he can't hurt you now, you know that,”

Emilia let out a breath of relief before she spoke, grabbing hold of Derek's hand at the same time. Derek sighed and pulled her into his arms enveloping her in a hug, it was something that he figured she was going to need a lot of. Emilia half relaxed in his arms before she spoke again.

“You know it was four months ago, he was killed a week after the last time it happened,” Emilia paused for a second trying to think of what she needed to say but coming up blank.

“You weren't the only one,” Derek looked to Emilia for confirmation as she nodded not knowing what else to do. “You told your old man he was court marshalled?”

“He was, and that was when he was killed,” Emilia told him, her heart remaining steady as she spoke.

“Did you do it?” Derek had to ask, he didn’t want to but it was something that had been on his mind.

“No, I wanted to. Believe me, but I couldn’t,” Emilia took a deep breath as Derek’s grip around her visibly tightened around her. “Derek, I’m not going to break any time soon,”

“You don’t know that,” Derek all but growled at her, he’d been protective of her for as long as he could remember.

“Well if I do break you’ll be there,” Emilia smiled at him, resting her head against his shoulder. “I’m scared, I know that much,”

Derek pulled Emilia closer, it was because of her that he wasn’t staying at the remnants of the Hale house. Emilia sighed leaning against Derek, she didn't know what she was going to do now that she'd told her brother what had happened. Stiles and Scott were slightly intrigued by it, Scott more so as neither of them truly trusted Derek.

A week later and Emilia had moved into an apartment in the down town area, not entirely sure if she was ready to live with her old man and younger brother again. Derek crashed there whenever he felt the need for an actual bed aside from sleeping at the station.

“You have to understand something, Derek lost his entire pack, his family. I know, I was there,” Emilia said as she turned around in her living room and faced Scott and Stiles who were standing with their arms folded across their chests.

“But he didn't,” Stiles thought that if anyone would understand Emilia would.

“Stiles, we were kids. Not much older than you and Scott,” Emilia took a deep breath before she continued. “It was me, Laura, Derek and Peter, that's all that's left of the Hale pack,”

“Em...how old exactly were you?” Stiles asked as he looked behind him before sitting on the lounge to stop himself from rocking excitedly.

“Fourteen, nearly fifteen,” Emilia answered, making both Scott and Stiles realise that she'd been a werewolf for a long time and that's what she'd meant about the Hale Pack.

“If my mother hadn't bitten her you wouldn't have a sister,” Derek said suddenly appearing in the doorway with Isaac close behind him nervously.

“You two go on home,” Emilia said motioning for them to leave and rolling her eyes when neither of them budged.

“No! You told us that we'd have this conversation after school a week ago and it never came,” Stiles rambled, he hadn't seen her in that week and now he was being thrown out.

“Stiles, and we will. When I'm ready,” Emilia sighed, pulling him up and pushing both him and Scott out the door once Derek and Isaac had stepped out of the way. “Go home,”

“Ugh, fine. But Em, I love you,” Stiles mumbled, wrapping his arms around her tightly and hugging her before letting go as he was dragged down the hall by Scott.

Derek guided Isaac into Emilia's apartment shutting the door behind them after Scott and Stiles left. Emilia raised her eyebrow at Derek and then looked at Isaac wondering why the two of them smelled so strongly of grave dirt. Derek nodded before Emilia stepped towards Isaac and smile at him, she had known his brother.

“Isaac?” Emilia questioned, she wasn't entirely sure but he looked an awful lot like his brother Camden.

“It's Isaac,” Derek confirmed nodding as Emilia stepped closer to the teenager who shrunk back against the wall.

“Hey, it's okay. Der go shower you smell like shit,” Emilia smiled at Derek and then looked at Isaac wondering exactly what his father had done to him. Derek rolled his eyes before moving and heading towards the bathroom to shower. “Towels are already in the bathroom and you've got clothes in my room,”

“Did you know Cam?” Isaac asked his voice barely above a whisper as Derek disappeared down the hallway.

“Yeah, he was in my unit and my year,” Emilia answered motioning for him to follow her further into the apartment. It wasn't until they were further in that Emilia saw the prominent bruising under and around Isaac's eye. “You know Cam told me about what your old man was doing,” Isaac raised his eyebrow at her but immediately regretted it moving his hand to cover his eye. “Come with me and we'll put something on that,”

Isaac followed Emilia into the kitchen, as he did he noticed what he assumed to be a photo of her army unit. Emilia stopped and watched to see what Isaac would do whether he'd notice Camden with his arm around her shoulder. Isaac squinted as he looked at the photo and recognised his brothers face staring back at him, the teenager held back from crying. Emilia picked up on his chemo-signals changing and sighed, walking quickly into the kitchen and grabbing an ice pack.

“I told him,” Derek said re-emerging from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

“Of course you did,” Emilia said as she took Isaac's hand and then put the ice-pack on his eye startling him. “This should take the swelling down,”

“His old man,” Derek motioned to Isaac before heading towards the bedroom to change into fresh clothes.

“Do you want the bite?” Emilia asked, she hadn't let go of Isaac's hand and her vein's were pulsing black as his pain travelled up her arm.

“I...I...I don't know,” Isaac answered nervously as he took the icepack away from his eye and looked at Emilia as Derek joined them.

“Did Derek tell you everything?” Emilia asked, taking her hand away from Isaac and reaching Derek to hug him, she needed it.

“If you're asking if I told him about the hunters and everything, the answer is yes,” Derek nodded, looking to Isaac before hugging Emilia and scenting her.

“Der, exactly what did you tell him?” Emilia raised her eyebrow looking between Isaac and Derek as she spoke while still being hugged by Derek. “Derek?”

“Yes,” was the only word out of his mouth causing Emilia to sigh. “Sorry Em,”

Isaac looked at Emilia and then at Derek, all he wanted to do was escape his father and Derek was giving him that option it was up to him if he took it or not. Derek let go of Emilia allowing her to go finish getting the food ready that she'd been in the middle of cooking. Emilia mumbled about still being able to smell grave dirt, so Derek showed Isaac to the bathroom and grabbed another set of his clothes that would to until his were clean.

“Damn werewolf nose and pregnancy,” Emilia muttered as Derek returned and headed to the washing machine putting both sets of clothing in it.

“You know his old man has him working in the grave yard?” Derek questioned, he'd only found out after saving the kid that night by pulling him out from under the upturned back hoe.

“What? He's just a kid,” Emilia turned around to face Derek as she put the chicken on the counter.

“Yeah, I know. Come with me when I take him back,” Derek told her, as they both heard the shower stop and movement in the bathroom.

“Yeah...okay, stay for dinner and the night?” Emilia questioned, glancing down the hall and watching as the bathroom door opened. “Isaac?” Emilia called once she realised that he hadn't left the room. Her bathroom was tiny, and Isaac had only just realised how small it was when he got out of the shower. “Derek, hear that?”

“Go, you're better at this than me,” Derek pushed Emilia towards her bathroom and took over cooking dinner.

Emilia made her way down the hall to the bathroom, stopping short of the door as she listened to the sounds from inside. She recognised them from when Stiles was younger and having daily panic attacks. Emilia walked slowly into the room and looked around before she spotted Isaac curled up beside the toilet, she walked over to him and crouched down in front of him. Isaac was curled up in himself shaking, mumbling incoherently as Emilia reached out and touched him.

“Hey, hey, no one can get you here,” she spoke quietly as he shrunk away from her causing her to sit down instead of crouching. “Come 'ere,” Isaac shook his head so Emilia simply scooted closer to him and pulled him into her arms. “Come sit out in the living room with me,” Emilia sat on the bathroom floor with Isaac rubbing his back before she coaxed him onto his feet.

“Em?” Derek walked down the hall towards the bathroom as Emilia was helping Isaac from the bathroom.

“Panic attack, Stiles used to have them all the time after mom,” Emilia gently guided Isaac back to the living room and sat him on the couch grabbing one of the blankets from the back and placing it over his shoulders.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any questions or you want a sneak peek. Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Rossiiii_27A)
> 
>  
> 
> .


	4. What About The Fire?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles remembers something about the night of the Hale House Fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! More coming soon.

**Chapter 04:** _What About the Fire?_

  
Twenty-four hours later, Stiles walked into the Beacon County Sheriff's Department and headed straight for his fathers office, something that he had done since he was a kid and his sister would drop him off. Stiles and Scott had spent the day together as usual, before Stiles left Scott at his house to go see his father. Emilia was still with Derek as far as he knew.

“Dad, did you know that Em knew Derek Hale?” Stiles questioned the second he stepped into his father's office.

Noah stood up, walking around his desk and shutting the door behind his son before he spoke. “Yes, they've been friends a while...” Noah looked at Stiles as he slunk over to the sofa against the wall.

“So when we told you it was Derek...” Stiles trailed off as his father sent him a very disapproving look.

“Didn't believe it was him, he's known your sister for a long time. The night of the fire, Derek and his sister were with your sister at the school,” Noah told him, Noah knew better than to believe half of what came out of Stiles' mouth sometimes it was best just to let it go.

“Pops?” Stiles raised his eyebrow what did his dad know about the Hale House fire that he wasn't saying.

“Stiles, just. Just don't do it again,” Noah sighed, he didn't really want to be dealing with his teenage son he wanted to track the bastard that had hurt his daughter. “You know she'll never forgive you,”

“Pops...” Stiles was speechless, he didn't think that Emilia could ever hate him. He knew that he and Scott shouldn't have blamed Derek but they had to think of something.

“The body found in the preserve was Derek's older sister,” Noah spoke quietly as he looked at Stiles who was sitting, bouncing his legs up and down but stopped when the word sister came out of his fathers mouth.

“Sister? He has a sister?” Stiles blinked his mouth moving a million miles a second.

“More than one. He had a three sisters,” Noah told him, Derek had been the only boy of four children of Talia.

Stiles wondering just how much about the fire at the old Hale House wasn't his father telling him.

_**January 2005, the night of the Hale House fire**_  
Emilia wrapped her arms around Stiles picking him and spinning him around before planting a kiss on the top of his forehead. He was staying with the McCall's while she went to the high-school with Derek and Laura. It had only been a few months since their mother had died, and Stiles wasn't sure that he was comfortable with his sister leaving him alone.

“Stiles, I'll be home before you know it I promise. You're just staying here while I go to the school,” Emilia crouched down in front of Stiles and took both of his hands in hers. “You understand that don't you?”

Stiles nodded his head, but still a tear slipped down his cheek. “Promise?” Stiles mumbled as he started breathing rapidly causing Emilia to let go of his hands and pull him into her arms.

“Always,” Emilia kissed the top of his head before she got him to start mimicking her breathing. “Count with me kiddo,”

Stiles mumbled but started trying to mimic her breathing and counting at the same time. “On...one...” Stiles mumbled, Emilia pulled him close setting him on her lap until he got to ten.

“That's it, keep going,” Emilia said her hand resting on his chest as she listened to his breathing evening out and returning to normal.

Stiles calmed down and curled into his sister, wrapping his arms tightly around her. Stiles didn’t want her to leave him, he didn’t want her leaving before she had to. Emilia wrapped her arms around Stiles and kissed the top of his head.

“I promise I’ll be back soon, play with Scott,” Emilia told him as she stood up with him still wrapped around her neck. “You have to get down bud,”

“Nope, no, nuh uh,” Stiles shook his head vigorously as Melissa and Scott stood in the door-frame with Melissa holding Scott back by the shoulders.

“Stiles, sweetheart Em will be back before you know it,” Melissa said from where she was standing, as Emilia balanced Stiles around her neck.

“I promise, go play games with Scott,” Emilia smiled at him as she began to untangle his arms from around her neck.

“Come on Stiles, mom got me a new game that I wanted you to be the first to play with,” Scott grinned as Melissa gently pushed him towards the Stilinski siblings.

The second that Stiles was on the ground, Scott grabbed hold of his friends arm and dragged him towards the stairs and up to his room. The last thing that Stiles heard was Emilia telling her that she'd be back by 8:30 to pick him up. Stiles and Scott sat playing Crash Bandicoot in Scott's room until Melissa walked up the stairs and told them that she had to go into work and that the neighbour would be there until Emilia returned.

While Emilia was at the high school with Derek and Laura, the three of them there so that Derek and Emilia could work on one of their last high school assignments. Emilia and Derek had one last assignment that they needed to finish before they both graduated early. Laura was there because it was the wolf moon and she was tasked with keeping an eye on the two of them. Derek and Emilia were barely talking as Derek had, had a relationship with a girl in her early twenties that both Emilia and Laura hadn't liked.

“Em, what is it?” Derek asked, as he closed the book that he'd been staring at and not taking in.

“Why?” Emilia muttered, Derek may have been her best-friend but he didn't always listen to her and Laura.

“Why what?” Derek questioned, she knew very well that Derek had heard her.

“Why her?” Emilia questioned, closing her own book and staring at Derek as Laura rolled her eyes looking at the two of them.

“Why not her?” Derek answered, Emilia sighed were they going to keep answering with questions. “She's different to her family,” Derek muttered as they heard sirens heading towards the preserve and Laura was racing towards the doors of the school library. “Laura?”

“Lore, what is it?” Emilia called as she and Derek scrambled to gather things together and Emilia's phone rang. Emilia pulled her phone out and answered it knowing that it would only keep going. “Pops?”

'Em, you three need to go straight to Melissa,' Noah said the second that Emilia answered her phone, trying to make his voice heard over the sirens.

“Pops what's going on?” Emilia asked, she had to avoid giving away what the Hales were and what she was. “Are those sirens?”

“Emilia, just get Derek and Laura and go to Melissa's,” Noah repeated, even knowing that his seventeen year old daughter wouldn't be listening to him. Noah's request landed on deaf ears as Emilia hung up on him.

Derek and Emilia followed after Laura, with Emilia ignoring her fathers request for them to go to the McCalls. Laura pushed both Emilia and Derek into the Camaro before she headed towards the preserve where their house was. The three of them got to the edge of the preserve and Laura stopped the car at the entrance there was smoke coming from their house.

“Lore, Der maybe we should have done what my old man said?” Emilia questioned, but it was too late Derek and Laura were out of the car and tearing up the road towards their house. Emilia took off after them, reaching Derek and grabbing hold of his arm. “Der, stop!”

_**Present day – February 2011**_  
Stiles thought about the night of the Hale house fire, he remembered staying with Scott and having a panic attack because he thought that his sister was leaving him. He remembered Emilia turning up at 8 that night and wrapping her arms around him tightly. Noah looked at Stiles wondering exactly what his son was remembering about that night.

“Son, what is it?” Noah raised an eyebrow leaning forward onto his desk as he looked at his son.

“Em, she left me at Scott's the night of the fire,” Stiles looked up at his father and then back down at the floor of his office. “I panicked...I thought she was leaving us,”

“She was doing what she was asked to do, she went with Derek and his sister to the high school,” Noah told him, pausing as he looked up and out the window of his office and saw the officers scrambling. “Son, go home. We'll talk more later,”

“Pops what's going on?” Stiles questioned, as he watched his dad stand up grabbing his gun from his desk draw.

“Sheriff,” one of the deputies opened his door and nodded to him before smiling at Stiles and shutting the door again.

“Dad?” Stiles asked again, only receiving a look that told him that he needed to go home. “Ugh, fine,” Stiles grumbled, reluctantly standing up and moving to leave.

“Stiles, go home and no detours!” Noah exclaimed, running a hand over his face as he pushed Stiles out of his office and shut the door behind them both.

The sheriff's department had received a phone call about a murder. The murder being of Coach Lahey, Isaac's father, he'd been found in an alleyway near the bowling club.

Isaac had gone straight to Emilia and Derek after running from his house being chased by his father; The following morning Emilia was telling him to go to school, after he'd taken the bite the night before from Derek.

“Isaac, go to school...Derek and I'll work out what we can,” Emilia sat with Isaac and wrapped an arm around the teenager to calm him down.

“And remember what we said,” Derek told him, Isaac nodded almost numbly before he took a deep breath and looked at the two of them.

“Don't tell anyone... got it,” Isaac nodded again, wiping his nose on the sleeve of the shirt he was wearing.

“It'll be okay,” Emilia offered a smile at him, she didn't know what else to do before Derek stood up and motioned for him to follow him. “Go with Derek, he'll drop you at the corner of school,”

Derek dropped Isaac off, before heading back to Emilia's before going to the abandoned station. Emilia headed to the Beacon County Sheriff's Department to see her father, something that she hadn't done in a long time. When she got there it was lunch time so she figured she may as well take lunch to him. She wasn't counting on seeing Isaac sitting chained to the bench outside her fathers office.

“Hey, is my dad around?” Emilia questioned the deputy on the front desk. Noah walked out of his office seeing Emilia standing at the counter motioned for her to go on in.

“It's alright Deputy, let her through,” Noah said as Emilia smiled at the deputy before making her way into the station and heading to her father. “Em, what are you doing here?”

“Can't a girl visit her father at work?” Emilia smiled at him before she noticed Isaac sitting on the bench, she raised her eyebrow at him and then returned her attention to her father. “Well pops?”

“Of course, it's just not the best time. You and your brother,” Noah shook his head, before noticing that she had a Tupperware container in her hand. “What have you got there?”

“Chicken stir-fry,” Emilia grinned handing the container to him. “What's the Lahey boy doing here?”

“His fathers was murdered last night...why am I telling you this?” Noah shook his head, Emilia glanced outside and saw Isaac hanging his head.

“Because you can never say no to me,” Emilia smiled leaning over the desk and kissing her father. “Eat the stir fry and I won't tell Stiles about the stash in your filing cabinet,” she added with a smirk, she'd known about that stash a lot longer than what Stiles had known about the stash in his drawer.

“Bribery?” Noah raised his eyebrow, Stiles was like her in so many ways. “Stiles takes after you, you know,”

“What? You did it to me all the time as a kid,” Emilia stuck her tongue out at him and then looked at the photo on his desk.

“And did it work?” Noah questioned, Emilia nodded it worked most of the time, Stiles was the one it never worked on.


	5. I'm Not Killing My Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And you're okay with Derek turning teenagers?” Scott exclaimed seemingly forgetting that Emilia had been turned when she was much younger than what they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Sorry this chapter is a little all over the place. I promise the next chapter gets back on track.

**Chapter 05:** _I'm Not Killing My Brother_

  
Emilia left her fathers office, and stopped to crouch down in front of Isaac. One of the officers moved to stop her but Noah shook his head. Emilia glanced up at her father and smiled at him silently thanking him for letting her talk to Isaac.

“Isaac,” Emilia was quiet as she spoke looking back to Isaac and putting her hand on knee. “Look at me, we'll work it out. I promise,” Isaac nodded almost numbly as he looked at Emilia.

“Em, go home,” Noah said after a second of not hearing his daughter speaking.

“Dad, just look after him,” Emilia said motioning to Isaac as she spoke. “He's a good kid,”

“I know,” Noah nodded before ushering Emilia out of the station. “Go home Em, and thank you,”

“Bye pops,” Emilia called before disappearing out of the station and across the road to where Derek was waiting for her hidden out of view.

Derek glanced up at Emilia as if to say what did you find out, before he actually spoke. “Why is he in there?” Derek questioned as they drove off and headed back towards Emilia's.

“They think he killed his old man,” Emilia told him, that was what she had gathered from all the chatter while she was in her fathers office.

“He didn't we both know that,” Derek said putting his hand on Emilia's as they stopped at traffic lights. “The full moon's tonight, he doesn't have enough control,”

“Show Scott what his old man was doing,” Emilia took a deep breath, they were both certain that none of the teenagers knew what was going on in the Lahey home.

Derek nodded, he'd take Scott and show him what was going on in the basement of the Lahey's house. He wasn't entirely sure that Scott was ready to see what was going on, but was anyone really? Jackson Whittemore, another of the boys from the lacrosse team had on the other hand told the Sheriff about what he'd seen.

“Just promise me you won't get caught,” Emilia said, they had to work out how to get Isaac out of the station for his first full moon. “Once you get him bring him to mine,”

“You sure your old man won't come here?” Derek questioned, Emilia nodded she'd told him that the only time he was to go to hers was if she asked him there.

“I'm sure, he knows that I don't want people at the moment...hell he thinks I'm tolerating you and you're my best-friend,” Emilia answered, running leaning against the window of the Camaro as Derek drove.

A few hours later and Emilia was looking after Isaac, while Derek and Stiles tried to work out what to do. Derek wanted to lock him up but Emilia convinced him otherwise to let her deal with him. Derek and Stiles had broken him out while Scott and Allison went to Isaac's and used the freezer to contain Scott.

“Isaac, sweetheart I need to you to concentrate...I don't want to lock you up,” Emilia spoke calmly to him, before she found herself needing to pull Isaac into her arms to get him sit still. “Isaac, listen to me,” The two of them were in her bedroom while Derek and Stiles talked in the lounge.

“Uh uh,” Isaac mumbled, Emilia sighed and held him tighter as his eyes flashed orange at her.

“Derek! A little help in here!” Emilia hissed, hoping that only Derek would enter the room and not her human little brother.

“What Em?” Derek questioned, as Stiles raced to the room and skidded to a halt when Isaac moved to lurch at him. “Stiles, stay back,”

“We're not locking him up but I do need your help,” Emilia told him before motioning for Stiles to stay back with her head while still holding Isaac.

Derek growled causing Isaac to whimper and his eyes to retreat to their normal blue. Stiles still couldn't understand how the whole alpha-beta relationship worked. Emilia was slowly convincing Scott that Derek could help him. Isaac curled into himself and into Emilia as she kept her arms around him.

“I'm going to kill my brother and Scott,” Emilia muttered under her breath as she looked around the room.

“Don't kill them,” Derek muttered in response as he looked at Emilia and then at Isaac. “Let me,”

“Hey! I was joking. You on the other hand, I know you want to kill them. But please just don't I'll talk sense into them some how,” Emilia said as she ran circles over Isaac's back and he started to slowly calm down more. “Isaac, sweetheart just listen to my voice you don't have to take in what's being said just listen to it,” Isaac nodded into her shoulder and allowed himself to listen to her eventually falling asleep.

“Keep an eye on him, you may be the only thing that keeps him safe,” Derek told her as he stepped back and leant against the door frame. Stiles didn't want to keep from his father that he knew where Isaac was but if he wanted his sister to stay he'd have to.

“As long as you don't kill my brother and Scott,” Emilia spoke quietly as she kept Isaac close to her on her bed which was where they had ended up. “Try and sleep sweetheart,”

“You better know what you're doing Em,” Derek said before going back out to Stiles in the living room.

“I do...I hope,” Emilia muttered taking a deep breath as she closed her eyes and concentrated on Isaac's breathing. 'Whatever his dad did, did a number on him,' Emilia thought to herself as she lay Isaac down but didn't move from where she was.

A week later and Derek had also bitten two more teenagers, but only after giving them the choice with Emilia present. Scott and Stiles couldn't understand how Emilia was okay with what he was doing.

“And you're okay with Derek turning teenagers?” Scott exclaimed seemingly forgetting that Emilia had been turned when she was much younger than what they were.

“I was a kid. Younger than you, and yes Derek can be an asshole I know that,” Emilia said watching as Scott took on Isaac and Erica. “Trust me, I know what he's doing,”

“Are you sure?” Scott growled watching as Emilia turned wolf in front of them.

“Always, so Scott please trust me when I say this. Trust Derek,” Emilia closed her eyes and returned to human before she was back standing with Derek.

“I can't trust him! He just wants to be stronger!” Scott yelled as he tossed Erica into the ice. “Don't you understand that?”

“Do you? Scott, just so that you are aware. Whenever there's a new wolf in town, that's not affiliated with a pack...pre-existing packs try and make them join,” Emilia took a deep breath pausing as she felt Derek wrap an arm around her and pull her closer to him. “A pack makes not just the alpha stronger but each member,”

Emilia and Derek watched as Scott easily defeated Isaac and Erica, while Boyd stayed where he was sitting on the ice-tractor. A few minutes later and Derek was beating Scott while Emilia helped Erica and Isaac to their feet. Erica pulled her arm away from her, while Isaac nodded at her. Boyd hopped off the tractor and joined them walking away as Scott said that joining them was a bad mistake.

A few days later and Derek and Emilia were training Boyd, Isaac and Erica trying to get them to use their senses when they fought. Derek effortlessly tossed both Isaac and Erica to the ground each time they attacked. Erica thinking she had gotten the better of Derek when she launched herself at him and made out with him.

“Hey Erica, next time you want to kiss my boyfriend. Don't,” Emilia smiled at her before throwing her on the ground seconds after she stood up.

“How did you...” Erica trailed off as Derek wrapped an arm around the older girl.

“She's been like me for a long time,” Derek said before Emilia elbowed him in the stomach and then flipped him over her shoulder.

“Never piss off a pregnant werewolf,” Emilia stated, knowing that the three teenage werewolves didn't pick up the lie in her voice earlier. “Or a former soldier,”

“Like she said,” Derek muttered, grabbing her hand and pulling her down to his level. “Hey,”

Isaac, Boyd and Erica all groaned, they didn't want to know what was going on between the two of them. Derek and Emilia started laughing as she rolled off Derek onto her back and the two of them stood up. Isaac had taken to Emilia faster than the others and often opted to stay with her when something went wrong.

When it came to the first full moon with Isaac, Erica and Boyd – Derek and Emilia chained the three teenagers up. Emilia was glad that she had never needed to be chained up having the anchors in Laura and Derek. Erica howled as Boyd and Isaac held her while Derek put a spiked crown on her head, both teens saying that they were happy that it wasn't them. Isaac found an anchor in his father from before he started to abuse him, so he was able to help Derek when the others changed. That same night Lydia took Derek before Emilia could stop her, so she contacted Deaton and told him where to go.

“Deaton, I don't care that you're not particularly fond of Derek. Just find him and help him!” Emilia hissed down the phone before she hung up and her attention was back on the three teenagers.

“Em, what's going on?” Isaac questioned, he was the only one that was coherent, yet still transformed.

“One of your classmates just took Derek,” Emilia stated crouching down in front of him as she put her hand on his shoulder. “I want you to concentrate on your anchor, it'll help you return to human,”

A short while later Stiles and Scott decided that it was time to introduce Emilia to their friends not just to Boyd, Erica and Isaac. Allison and Lydia, Lydia who Emilia vaguely remembered hearing about in a lot of letters from Stiles while she was away. Allison who the boys had told Emilia was the daughter of hunters; but she was their friend.

By the end of the first week of April, they had dealt with a kanima that turned out to be Jackson. Stiles and Scott didn't know whose side Emilia was on as she seemed to be helping both sides. Scott had worked out that Derek was Emilia's alpha, that much they knew. Jackson had changed his story so Isaac was no longer wanted for his father's murder. Noah and Melissa found out about the supernatural, though Noah was having a harder time dealing with it. Allison's mother died after being attacked by Derek for trying to kill Scott. Allison's grandfather turned her against her friends, against Scott – which didn't last long once she realised what he was up to. 


	6. New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A panic attack after a nightmare forces Stiles and Noah to call Derek.
> 
> “Dad, from what I've seen between them they protect each other...she's like a mama bear,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> More Coming soon. 
> 
> This chapter could seem rushed...but the time jumps are explained.

**Chapter 06:** _New Life_

  
_Present day – sometime in April 2011_  
One night on a Sunday in the middle of April, Emilia spent the night at her fathers house, having wanted to just be around them. During the night she woke up screaming which scared both Stiles and Noah as it was the first time in a long time that they'd heard her scream. Stiles woke up with a start and raced to the guest room pushing the door open as Noah followed him in. Stiles looked at his father and then at Emilia, he didn't know what to do except watch as his father climbed onto the bed beside Emilia and pulled her into his arms. Pulling Emilia into his arms was something the Noah would do later down the track with Stiles.

“Emilia, I've got you,” Noah wrapped his arms tightly around her as she screamed again, causing Stiles to cover his ears. “You're safe here,”

"You know, I thought about terminating...I even made the appointment, went in with a fellow soldier..." Emilia paused to take a breathe as she sat with Noah and Stiles she was telling them for the first time after going over it in her head for what had felt like the millionth time. "I made it into the room where they do it,"

"Em, you don't have to tell us," Noah said putting his arm around her shoulder and pulling her close on the lounge.

"I know, but it's something that I want to do," Emilia told them, as hard as it was to get the words out she felt like it was something that had to be done.

"What made you change your mind?" Stiles was genuinely curious over what made his sister change her mind.

"I thought about it, I really did. It was when they were talking to me and telling me again what the process was and what my body would do," Emilia told them, that was something that she didn't want to go into detail about and didn't plan on so long as Stiles left it alone. "I couldn't do it, I walked out of the room...out of the building and sat in the car in silence,"

Stiles wrapped his arms tightly around Emilia not knowing what else to do, Emilia rested her head against Stiles shoulder Stiles had an inkling that there was something that Emilia wasn't saying due to her being a werewolf. Emilia shook her head against his shoulder, Stiles could feel her breathing shuddering and his shoulder getting wet. Stiles recognised it as a panic attack, but knew it was more than that.

"Dad, maybe we should call Derek?" Stiles suggested, he didn't know what to do and Emilia didn't seem to be moving towards their father. Noah nodded and held his hand out for Stiles' phone. "I don't have it," Emilia elbowed Stiles and made him hand her phone to their dad after unlocking it. "But Em does," Emilia knew that Stiles had Derek's number, but calling from her phone was one that they both knew Derek would answer.

Noah took Emilia's phone from Stiles and searched the contacts for Derek's name. Once he found the young man’s number he hit the call button, not entirely sure what he was going to say to him. Noah waited for Derek to answer the phone, still not sure of what to say to him as he looked at Stiles and at Emilia.

“Em?” Derek's voice sounded through Emilia's phone as he answered not knowing it was the Sheriff on the other end.

“Sheriff Stilinski, Derek can you...” Noah trailed off so Stiles snatched Emilia's phone from his fathers hand and held it to his ear.

“Hey Derek, can you come over? Em's...” Stiles didn't get to finish his sentence before Derek was telling him he'd be there in ten minutes.

Ten minutes later and Derek was at the Stilinski's knocking on the front door, not something that he was particularly fond of doing. Once Stiles let him in, Derek was bounding up the stairs to Emilia and taking her from Noah. Noah rolled his eyes, he remembered when Derek would turned up in Emilia's room in the middle of the night with no explanation of how he got there.

“Em,” Derek's voice was barely audible to Noah and Stiles, but Emilia heard him. “Em, it's alright,”

“Derek?” Emilia mumbled as Derek took her in his arms and pulled her closer to him.

“Yeah, it's me,” Derek was still quiet as he spoke to her. Stiles and Noah looked at on another, Stiles concerned with why his father wasn't holding a gun to Derek's head.

“Don't go,” Emilia mumbled into Derek's shoulder only glancing at Stiles and her father.

“She'll be okay,” Derek looked at Stiles and then at Noah as he felt Emilia's head being buried in his shoulder again.

“Are you sure?” Stiles questioned, he hated that Emilia trusted Derek more than him but what could he do? Noah left the room before he could hear the answer that Derek was giving.

“Yes,” There was Derek's standard one word answer as he looked up his arms not moving from around Emilia at the same time. “I'll take her home and send Isaac to get the car,” Derek's voice was quiet as he said the last part, Stiles nodded.

Derek helped Emilia to her feet as Stiles threw all of his sisters things into her bag and followed Derek and Emilia out to the Camaro. Stiles watched as Derek drove off with Emilia leaning against his car window. Stiles walked back inside and closed the door, and faced his father who was concerned with why they had just let Derek leave with his daughter.

“Dad, from what I've seen between them they protect each other...she's like a mama bear,”

_Four months later in August,_ the Alpha pack attacked while Derek and Cora were looking after Emilia's two week old baby boy. Emilia turned up hearing her baby crying at the top of the loft's spiral staircase, and Kali holding a pole in Derek's back twisting it until he couldn't move. Cora was being held down by Ennis as Deucalion gave a speech about who he was. Emilia knew better than to make her presence known around the group of alpha's so instead waited until they were gone, hoping that they paid no attention to the crying baby.

“Cora, can you check on Toby?” Emilia asked as she stepped into the room, having been hidden from view from the alpha's. “Please? I'll help Derek,” Cora growled at her, Emilia growled back before she walked over to Derek and pulled him into her arms.

“Cora just do it,” Derek muttered before passing out with his head dropping into Emilia's lap. Cora muttered something before she disappeared up the top of the loft stairs.

“Stay with me Der,” Emilia spoke quietly running a hand over his face and pushing his hair from his face. “Come back,” Emilia lifted up Derek's shirt and gasped, before letting it drop back down again and moving to lift him up.

“Toby's okay. He's asleep again,” Cora called as she walked back down the stairs and helped Emilia get Derek onto his feet before moving him to the bed. “What do you want me to do?”

“Help me get him to the bed, and then in my bag there's a first aid kit...when your brothers human you carry one,” Emilia nodded, motioning towards where she'd dropped her bag at the door.

Cora held Toby in her arms before she was handing him to Emilia. Emilia

“You can go now,” Emilia said as she balanced Toby in one arm and Derek near passed out on the other side.

“Are you sure?” the woman who had introduced herself as Jennifer said as she looked at Derek and then at Emilia.

Emilia smiled at her before motioning with her head as she kept hold of Toby. “Lady, Derek's been my best-friend since I was a kid,”

“Em...what are you doing here?” Derek mumbled before he passed out his head hitting her shoulder at the same time right as Emilia and Jennifer got him to the bed.

“Damn it Der. Look Jennifer get out,” Emilia stated, as she laid Derek down and and put Toby up on the pillow. “Trust me, you don't want to be here,” Emilia sat next to Derek and watched as Jennifer reluctantly walked from the loft, knowing that she had questions about who the baby was.

The second that Jennifer was out of the loft, Emilia clasped her hand with Derek's and started to drain his pain. Derek slowly opened his eyes, as he felt the baby kicking at his head. Emilia shrugged, she wasn't about to leave her newborn somewhere she couldn't see him. Emilia leant down and kissed Derek, she'd stayed at the loft and not at her own apartment. Derek knew that Emilia didn't like Jennifer, but he didn't know exactly why.

A few days later, and they'd witnessed Boyd being held by Ethan and Aiden, forcing Derek to impale him on his claws and kill him. Jennifer was being held by Isaac, no one having any idea that Jennifer was the one that they were after – the one causing the chaos with the murders that had been happening around town.

“Someone has to tell Emilia,” Lydia said, Cora and Stiles both shook their heads they didn't want to tell Emilia not yet at least.

“No, we can't she has a baby to look after,” Stiles said, as though that was the most obvious thing in the world. “My nephew,”

“And Derek just killed one of his own betas,” Lydia said, Isaac shook his head it hadn't been Derek's fault the alpha pack had made him do it.

“She's already on her way,” Stiles looked at his phone as a message from Emilia flashed on the screen. No sooner had Stiles said the words that Emilia was on her way, Cora looked towards the door from where she was with Boyd.

“Lydia, can you take Toby?” Emilia questioned, handing off her baby as soon as she saw Derek with Stiles standing behind him. Lydia nodded and held him as she watched Emilia push Stiles out of the way. “Der, look at me,”

“Em...” Derek trailed off, his head dropping as Emilia crouched down to his level and pulled him into her arms.

“Look at me Der, it's not your fault. None of this is your fault,” Emilia told him, watching as Derek's hands and body shook in her arms. Emilia held Derek until he calmed down, she knew how long he took to calm down.

Not long after, Scott and Stiles proved to Derek that Jennifer was the one that they were after, Stiles calling his sister as they were on the way to the hospital. Emilia had wanted to be there to help them, but with a newborn it wasn't the best situation. Derek called Emilia once they'd found Cora and asked her to met them back at the loft. Emilia left Toby with her neighbour and headed straight to the loft, she knew that Derek had some plan up his sleeve but not what.

“Em! Help me get her to the bed,” Derek called the second that he, Isaac and Peter had Cora to the loft.

“Why the hell didn't you just take her straight to mine?” Emilia questioned, pushing Peter out of the way and helping Derek get Cora to the bed and sitting with her.

“I...” Derek looked at Cora and then at Emilia, he could never pick between the two of them.

“Cora, sweetheart it'll be okay,” Emilia whispered, taking Cora's hand in hers and drawing her pain while glaring at Derek.

“You don't know that,” Derek growled at her, before Isaac started to rant at the older man. Emilia shook her head and pulled both Derek and Isaac into a hug.

“Hey! No more fighting,” Emilia muttered, they hadn't told the wolves about not having powers during the lunar eclipse. “I'll take her pain, you and Peter need to talk now,” Isaac ran off heading to the Argents leaving the Hales and Emilia alone.

“Where's Toby?” Peter questioned, he'd grown fond of the small baby the only one didn't give shit. “They'll find your father,”

“Neighbours are looking after him, now would you tell Derek the story,” Emilia questioned, pushing Cora's hair from her face and leaning down to kiss her.  
  
Peter explained the story, looking between his nephew and niece. Derek didn't care what the consequences were if he lost his alpha powers. Emilia didn't care either, it seemed that Peter was the only one that did. Derek started taking Cora's pain, with Emilia on standby to take his if it was needed. Peter stood back as Emilia jumped behind Derek as he started to collapse backwards. Peter wanted to send the four of them far away, but Emilia wasn't having it not while her father was missing. After they found their parents, Derek, Cora, Emilia and Toby left Beacon Hills. Scott and Stiles not knowing if it was forever or temporary. There was an argument had between Derek and Emilia.

“No, I'm going home to my baby and taking Cora with me,” Emilia stated, taking Cora's hand at the same time and squeezing it. “She's not leaving my sight,”

“I'm taking you with me,” Derek stated as though it was the most obvious thing. “We'll get Toby and then leave,”

“Em,” Cora wrapped her arms around Emilia and pulled her closer and rested her head against her shoulder.

“I'm staying,” Emilia was insistent, but Derek knew that he could convince her she couldn't really stay in Beacon while he wasn't there, could she?

“Em,” There it was there was the tone that Derek knew that Emilia could never say no to.

Emilia left Beacon Hills with Cora, she'd be back one day she just didn't know when. Derek joined them over six months later before Emilia went to find Isaac in France taking Toby with her. After she found him, she gave him the option of having a family with her, Derek and Toby. 


	7. Remember Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emilia tries to get everyone to Remember Stiles. 
> 
> Ghost Riders and The Wild Hunt. Yeah we've done another time skip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Not sure when the next chapter will be up as I still need to write the majority of it.

**Chapter 07:** _Remember Me_

  
Fast forward to 2013, they had dealt with Derek losing his werewolf powers and dying and then coming back as an evolved werewolf. Scott dying, and coming back to life, Stiles being consumed by a Nogitsune and nearly dying. Emilia was told by Derek about the affair with Braeden. They had all survived being on a dead pool, Emilia had left with Cora and gone to South America only returning to Beacon Hills when she felt something wasn't right. When she returned, she found that Stiles was missing, Scott had a two new beta's Liam and Hayden. Hayden whom Emilia didn't like one bit, but she couldn't put her finger on why. More importantly Emilia's son was turning two years old and he hadn't seen his grandfather since he was baby – only via video calls. There was also Derek's cousin Malia.

The group of teenagers had also dealt with the Dread-Doctors, that was something Stiles had called his sister about he'd told her what had happened. He was scared, he was scared after Theo after almost loosing and destroying his friendship with Scott. Now Emilia had gotten home only to find that Stiles was taken by the Ghost Riders in the Wild Hunt.

“Pops, you home?” Emilia called, opening the front door to the Stilinski house with Toby sitting on her hip. “Stiles?”

“Emilia, is that you?” Claudia's voice sounded from the kitchen, Emilia looked down at Toby and then into the house. Her mother had been dead for the past nine years.

“Mom?” Emilia raised her eyebrow as she opened the door, holding Toby tighter as Lydia turned up behind her with Scott and a girl that she hadn't yet met.

“Em!” Lydia exclaimed, smiling as she ran up the porch stairs right as she turned around.

“Lydia? What are you doing here? Where's Stiles?” Emilia questioned as she re-positioned Toby on her hip and looked at the three teenagers. “That's not my mother,” Emilia muttered under breath causing Malia and Scott to look at her.

“Wait you remember Stiles?” Lydia questioned wrapping her arms around Emilia and Toby at the same time. “He's...we don't remember him...”

“Of course I remember Stiles, he's my kid brother. Why wouldn't I?” Emilia raised her eyebrow setting Toby on the ground as Noah's cruiser rounded the corner. “Toby, buddy wait until grandpa stops the car,”

“He's gone...Ghost Riders,” Scott said, before he realised that Emilia was questioning who the girl was that was with them. “This is Malia,”

Emilia smiled letting go of Toby's hand the second the cruiser stopped and her father was stepping out. Noah raised his eyebrow wondering what she was doing there, she was meant to be with Derek far away. Emilia shrugged an watched as Toby jumped up and down seeing is grandfather. Lydia, Scott and Malia pulled Emilia aside as Noah picked up his grandson and spun him around.

“Go, I'll look after Toby,” Noah smiled at her, setting his grandson on his hip. “Where's Derek and Isaac?”

“Wisconsin...I'm meeting up with them again in a week or so,” Emilia answered, she knew that her dad just wanted to make sure she knew what she was doing. “Dad, remember I'm more than capable of taking care of myself,”

“I know sweetheart,” Noah nodded, as he felt a wet kiss on his cheek from Toby who had decided to wrap his arms around his neck.

“Drop him at the loft, in three hours. I'll be there,” Emilia smiled at him before she kissed both her father and Toby. “Buddy, you be good for grandpa,”

“Yes mommy,” Toby grinned giving her a big wet kiss on the cheek from Noah's arms.

Lydia took Emilia by the hand and lead her away from the house and back to Emilia's car she'd go with her leaving Scott with Malia. Scott and Malia jogged over Lydia and Emilia with Scott hugging her like when he was a kid. Malia raised her eyebrow as she looked between Lydia, Emilia and Scott.

“Stiles, we need to remember Stiles,” Scott said, they'd been thinking of various things none of which had made sense to them.

“I remember the day that mom and dad brought him home from the hospital,” Emilia smiled at the thought of the small speckled baby that her parents had brought home. “It wasn't Stiles that couldn't say his name,”

“It was you,” Scott said, he remembered once when Stiles had said something about his name being hard to pronounce.

“Yeah, I mean who can say Mieczysław anyway?” Emilia shrugged, the group had hours earlier been sitting around in the McCall kitchen talking about Stiles. “I was seven, what seven year old can say it?”

“He never told me what his name was. Only that it was Stiles,” Scott said, remembering that small detail as they stood around the car.   
  
Emilia nodded, wrapping her arms around Scott again and pulling him into her arms. Emilia kissed the side of Scott's head and then pulled Lydia into her arms and repeated the action. Lydia smiled at her, returning the hug before Emilia hugged Malia as well.

“Malia, you may not know me. But you know Stiles, you all do,” Emilia said, as the younger girl pulled away from her. “From the stories I know about the Ghost Riders, we need to remember Stiles and everyone,”

“Emilia, convince your old man about Stiles,” Scott said as they continued to stand around the two cars. “He'll believe you, he has to,”

“Fine, I'll talk to him before I go to the loft,” Emilia sighed, she had planned on leaving Toby with her father while she did a few things at the loft.

Scott and Emilia stopped talking and realised that Toby was saying 'Stiles' repeatedly. Much to the frustration and chagrin of Claudia and Noah. Malia raised her eyebrows in confusion, how did a two year old known about Stiles.

“Where's Stiles?” Toby mumbled, Emilia let out a little chuckle and looked at Noah. “Stiles?”

“Emilia?” Noah called from the porch where he was standing with his grandson wrapped around his neck. “What's he talking about?”

“Stiles, you know my little brother who could never say his name,” Emilia answered, walking up and motioning for Lydia to follow here and for Malia and Scott to go find what they could. “I couldn't say it either so we called him Mischief,”

“Mischief?” Noah raised his eyebrow, as they heard Claudia calling them inside.

“He was ten when he started calling himself Stiles...” Emilia trailed off and looked at Lydia for a little help, before the two of them took Noah inside and up to Emilia/Stiles' room.

“You're scared to remember him,” Lydia spoke quietly looking up at Noah, and glancing at Emilia who took Toby from her father.

“Pops, please you need to remember him,”

Hours later, Scott, Malia, Lydia and Liam were sitting in the McCall kitchen with Emilia and Toby when her father walked into the house. Emilia was rocking Toby back and forth as he started to fuss. Noah looked at Emilia and nodded the more he remembered after they'd left him the more of Stiles he found in his memories.

It took all of them, but Lydia was the one that brought Stiles home back from the Ghost Riders. Once everyone was back and in one piece, Emilia watched as Toby played peek a boo with Stiles on the couch. Derek was off with Braeden, with the promise to Emilia that he'd be back if and when she needed him. Braeden and Emilia had some how managed to become friends after Braeden realised just how much the two wolves meant to each other, and how much Derek cared about Toby. Isaac was waiting in Wisconsin for Emilia and Toby after Derek had left with Braeden.


	8. Disagreements?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was Tamora Monroe telling the truth about being in Beacon Hills the night of the Beast?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you're enjoying.
> 
> Sorry it took so long to update.   
> More coming soonish.

**Chapter 08:** _Disagreements?_

  
After dealing with bringing Stiles and the rest of Beacon Hills back from the Ghost Riders; Stiles, Malia, Scott and Lydia managed to graduate high school. Emilia helped Isaac to graduate via correspondence as he wasn't quite ready to go back to school after Allison had died. Isaac wasn't sure he'd ever be ready to return to Beacon Hills so he was quite happy to look after Toby. Lydia and Emilia had taken Stiles to Quantico, Virginia to attend the Pre-FBI program, Emilia leaving Toby with Cora and Isaac on the way. 

“Lydia and I'll be back in a few days,” Emilia said as she handed Toby to Isaac and the toddler instantly wrapped his arms around the werewolf's neck. 

“We can handle him,” Cora smiled as Toby put his head down on Isaac's shoulder. “You already know that he loves Isaac,” 

“I know, call me if he gets to be too much,” Emilia said before she hugged Cora, then Isaac and Toby. 

“Don't you let my nephew get hurt,” Stiles warned both of them before he quickly kissed the top of Toby's head. 

“Stiles, he'll be fine with them,” Emilia shook her head as Lydia took Stiles by the hand. “It's not the first time I've left him with them,”

“What? You've left Toby with them before?” Stiles questioned as Lydia wrapped her arms around him forcing him to return the gesture to her.  

“Yes, now get in the car Stiles,” Lydia said, she just happened to be the only one that Emilia had told about leaving Toby in the care of the two wolves. 

“Wait Lydia...how did you know?” Stiles questioned as Lydia pushed him towards the car while Emilia hugged Isaac, Cora and Toby. 

Cora wrapped her arms around Emilia again and hugged her tightly before Toby wanted to give his mother one last cuddle before she left. Emilia smiled as Isaac handed him to her once more before she kissed the top of his head and told him to bed good for Isaac and Cora.  Toby snuggled up to his mother before he was being held by Cora again. 

Soon after, Emilia and Lydia had gone back to Beacon Hills after leaving Stiles in  Quantico, Virginia. Emilia was sitting with Scott, Melissa, Chris and her father in the McCall's living room. They were talking about Tamora Monroe, a new hunter that Gerard Argent had found. Melissa wanted to see pictures of Toby more than anything else. 

“Monroe, she's lying to you. She wasn't at the school that night, she wasn't even working at the school,” Emilia said, she'd had a list of the faculty from Natalie and Coach Finstock. 

“How do you know?” Scott questioned, they'd just been talking to Monroe in the tunnels he may have been listening to Monroe's heartbeat but so was Emilia. 

“Because I know, don't worry I've left Toby with Cora and Isaac,” Emilia told them, she didn't mention that she'd become Isaac's legal guardian. “Gerard told her to say that,” 

“Em, what is it?” Scott raised his eyebrow, how had they not picked up on Monroe lying to them. 

“Lydia's mother gave me a list of faculty that was at the school the night of the attack,” Emilia said as she pulled out the list from her pocket and unfolded it before handing it Scott.  “Her name is nowhere on that list and it's everyone that attended,”

“How did you convince Natalie to give you the list?” Noah questioned, looking at his daughter and then at Scott who was reading over the list.  

“Dad, this is me we're talking about,” Emilia stated, Natalie had always liked the older of the Stilinski children.  “Natalie loves me after ll the time I babysat Lydia,” 

Scott read over the list again, Emilia was right – Tamora Monroe's name was nowhere to be seen on the list of faculty. Emilia handed Scott a second piece of paper which showed her transfer papers – after the Beast of Gevaudan. Emilia pointed at the dates which proved that Tamora had been convinced by Gerard.

“Look, she doesn't know that Natalie and Finstock gave me the faculty list or papers,” Emilia explained before she motioned for Scott to show them. 

“That's three weeks later, she couldn't have known about the Beast no one outside of Beacon Hills knows,” Scott said with Chris nodding in agreement.  “Well except the Calaveras,” 

“Just keep watch on her. Look we haven't told Stiles about any of what's going on,” Noah said, he knew that Emilia was concerned about the young pack members especially since none of them had picked up on the lie. 

“Think about it Scott, the night that you, Stiles and Liam met up with Chris at the High School after following Parrish. The only heart-beat that you heard was the guy that Parrish told you that you couldn't save,” Emilia said, Chris had told her about that night after she'd insisted being told everything.  “You told me that yourself,”

“I know,” Scott nodded, he remembered telling Emilia that the day she'd returned to Beacon Hills after leaving Toby with Isaac and Cora. “You can't tell Stiles what's going on,”

“I know, he'll still work it out though. This is Stiles we're talking about,” Noah said, Emilia shared a look with her father that caused her to laugh. “He'll find out,”

“Not if we don't tell him. Dad, he's safe. He's away from Beacon Hills,” Emilia said, taking a deep breath as she looked around at everyone. “Look, we can keep Stiles out of this for as long as possible, but we all know that my little brother will find out,”

“In the tunnels, that night that we met Monroe. What were feeling?” Scott looked to Emilia and then at their parents. 

“Monroe, she was telling you what Gerard told her to say. You would have heard her heart beating, no one can slow their heart down to appear dead,” Emilia said, running a hand through her hair as she took a deep breath before she started talking again. “That anger she was showing. That was all Gerard, he was prompting her,”

Chris agreed with what Emilia was saying, as did her father and Melissa. Scott was still not quite sure that he believed Emilia but her heart was saying otherwise, she was telling the truth. Chris knew how easily Gerard got into the minds of young women, his daughter included.  As Emilia and Noah were leaving the McCall's, Emilia stuck around to talk to Scott.

“Monroe doesn't know that I'm not human. Gerard doesn't know, you can use me to your advantage,” Emilia said once Noah had gone and it was just Emilia and Scott sitting in Stiles Jeep. 

“You want to put yourself in danger for what? What if you get killed? What about Toby?” Scott questioned, thinking that Emilia hadn't thought things through. 

“Scott, I didn't spend six years in the military for nothing. They'll think they're teaching the Sheriff's kid something,” Emilia said as Scott flashed his eyes their Alpha-Red at her, hers almost immediately flashing golden at him. “Yes, I've killed people but – but Scott you have to remember it was war. And to answer your Toby question. He's safe,”

“What if they stab you to test you?” Scott questioned, running a hand through his hair and over his face. “Where is Toby anyway?”

“I told you, he's with Isaac and Cora. They're safe,” Emilia smiled at him taking a deep breath before she spoke again. “I'll slow the healing down. It's not like I haven't before,”

“We can do that?” Scott blinked, Emilia nodded she could do it, Talia had taught her how.  “Em, we're safer with you than without,”

“I know kiddo. I do,” Emilia said, they both knew that they had to do something – maybe Emilia could infiltrate them, maybe not.  

“You can't leave Toby without a mother...without a father...I know you and Derek...” Scott trailed off, of course he'd worked out that minor detail about Emilia and Derek.

“Damn it Scott, you can't use Derek and Toby against me,” Emilia muttered, running a hand over her face as she looked at him and then towards the house.  “I'll either do it, or I won't,” 

“Don't do it,” 

Emilia sighed, she was going to do it regardless of what they said. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Will be updated whenever I have more. 
> 
> I know I have a few stories going but don't worry, they're all being worked on.


End file.
